warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Deena
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Deena is Hero version of a Cyclone and a Special Forces - Light Helicopter ( Corpus ) *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Mounted Rockets ***Weapon Stats : ***Damage Type : Burst Damage ( ) ****Damage Per Round : 224,000 ( Rank 40 ) ****Clip Size : 2 ****Fire Rate : 15 ( 2.667 / sec ) ****Reload : 65 ( 1.625 sec ) ****Splash Area : 45 ***Weapon Notes : ****Single Target *****Targets Ground Only ****Rockets start very slow, but accelerate very quickly ****Small AoE Damage ****Slow Rate of Fire ****Long Range ***Strong against Buildings, Turrets and Heavy Vehicles **Stealth Capability ***Remains cloaked in combat until it fires a shot ***Re-Cloaks when out of combat *Defense : **Agile and Fast Moving **Weak against Air units and Infantry HERO Functions *''Deena'' provides a Defensive Hero Buff known as Rapid Fire to specific Special Forces within her Area of Influence. **Rapid Fire provides the following beneficial Buffs : ***11% Faster Reload Speed **Rapid Fire applies only to the following Special Forces : ***All Cyclones **Rapid Fire does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Thunderstorms ***All Special Force Infantry ***All Special Force Vehicles **Qualified Units must be within Deena's personal Area of Influence to receive her Buff. ***''Deena'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Deena. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of Rapid Fire will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Deena'' was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Isolation - ( Apr 14, 2016 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Deena'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *''Deena's'' Rockets may NOT be Attacked or Destroyed by enemy defenses. *''Deena'' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *''Deena'' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). Trivia *'' '' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 14,538 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ??,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *''Deena'' is a: **Special Forces Aircraft **Light Helicopter **Hero Unit **Game Character * Deena takes 152 Gold ( ) to upgrade from 0 vXP to Max Rank. * Deena is a former spy for the Corpus Rogue Faction. **They parted ways due to her frustration with Corpus' inaction against General Mutoto. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 179 & 179.rare'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero Special Forces Aircraft to be introduced'' - Deena **''First Aircraft represented by a Game Character'' - Deena **''First Aircraft to be introduced without an Aircraft Icon'' - Deena Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/04/16 ) - Operation: Isolation - ( Official ) - Event Briefing Gallery Deena-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Operation: Isolation Deena-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Deena-EventShopUnlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Deena-LargePic.png|Large Pic Deena-Expert-LargePic.png|Large Pic Expert Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Helicopter Category:Light Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne